Finn
Finn Whitman is the main character in The Kingdom Keepers Series and is the leader of The Kingdom Keepers. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark *Crossed Over and met Wayne before Returning and realising his dream was real. *Told Dillard about his experience and had a flashback to his time at Soundstage B. *Went to Magic Kingdom with Amanda and took pictures of his fellow Keepers. He then got chased by Security through the Haunted Mansion. *Went to Hollywood Studios to talk to Brad about finding The Other Keepers. *At School, he got a note of four Middle Schools. Finn and Amanda went to Lee Middle School and found Charlene. Finn told her to go to bed at 8:00 Pm to see if it was real. *Finn Crossed Over and ended up fighting Pirates with Lazer Carts. Philby distracted them so Finn could get to a Lazer Cart. Also Charlene had Crossed Over and they knew it was real. Wayne then told them some of what was happening. *Finn went to Crazy Glaze to talk to Maybeck about Crossing Over and going on Virtual Magic Kingdom for a Keepers Meeting. *Finn brought Amanda home and they went on VMK to talk with The Other Keepers. *Finn Crossed Over and was told the story of The Stonecutter's Quill by Wayne in Cinderella Castle. *Fimnn encountered Maleficent at The Indian Encampment *Finn met Jez at The Wide World of Sports Complex and met up with The Other Keepers. *Finn Crossed Over after trying to get to sleep and was attacked at it's a Small World by The Dolls. *Crossed Over and went on Splash Mountain with Philby and saved him from drowning aswell as finding letters hidden on the wall. *He then found out there were letters at it's a Small World from Willa before realising Maybeck was missing. He searched Escher's Keep and The Indian Encampment before encountring Maleficent again. *Fainted at home and Crossed Over. Visited Wayne and realised Maybeck was trapped in Space Mountain. Finn and Philby went to Space Mountain and rescued him. *Crossed Over and went on Big Thunder Mountain where he and Philby found the last clue. The Keepers met at Cosmic Ray's and solved the anagram. They then went to Wayne's House and told him the good news. Wayne them told them they had to get The Stonecutter's Quill. *Finn went to One Man's Dream and stole the pen before unning into Amanda and thinking she was an Overtaker. *Finn went to Mickey' Not So Scary Halloween Party where he encountered Jez again. He then saw Amanda and Charlene faint and got Willa and Dillard to look after them. He then went below Pirates of The Carribean and confronted Maleficent and Jez with Maybeck and Philby. He then used The Stonecutter's Quill to zap energy from Maleficent whilst telling Jez to release Amanda and Charlene. Finn then visited Wayne who told him to meet him at 5:30 the next morning with The Other Keepers. *Finn went to The Control Room in The Utilidor where he, Philby and Maybeck tricked Maleficent. Finn then ran away with The Quill and Plans before using Mayybeck's disguise of Aladdin to get away from Maleficent. He then came face to face with Jez and went All-Clear and walked through her. He kept on doing it and release her from her spell somehow. He then escaped by going down The Trash System, narrowly avoiding Maleficent but instead, trapping her. That night, Finn Crossed Over and saw The Stonecutter's Quill in conjuction with the Plans and saw the Magic Kingdom light up. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn *Finn and The Other Keepers are on a parade float when they spotted the balloon attatched to Cindrella Castle and there float is sped up to fill in a ga in the line where the Villains float has been taken out due to Chernabog going missing. *Finn spotted Amanda and Jez in the crowd and two monkeys following them. Just as Amanda disappeared, Finn saw her put a leaf to her face to warn him about something. *Finn left the parade and went to Escher's Keep. He decided to go up with Philby. *Finn is chased by The Dapper Dan up before Finn challenged him by going All-Clear and suceeded. *Finn went to the Black Hole section of the Maze and found ou they had to take some Fire Stairs, going All-Clear. *Finn entered the apartment with Philby and discovered Maleficnt was being held there. They then encountered her escape the room. *Finn and Philby unblocked the Fire Escpae and raced up The Castle before seeing Maleficent fly out of the room and saw Tinker Bell tied up. They untied her and flew out on the zip wire with her to escape the people coming behind them. *Finn and Philby reentered the park and met up with Charlene and Willa who told them what had happened. *Finn was contacted by Wayne who told him not to go to sleep and to go to Animal Kingdom to rescue Jez and destroy the second server. *Finn met The Keepers on VMK and told them whaat Wayne had told him. *Finn left his house and went to Amanda's house before sneaking into her house. He then found out Jezm and Amanda was a fairlie and they left her house to get back to his. *Finn snuck back into his house and told his Mom that he was goin out, tricking her by turning the clock around. *Finn and Amanda met up with The Keepers and hid in the bck of the van together. After Finn found Charlene's purse, Amanda saved him from being caught be levitating him to the ceiling so he was hidden. *He asked everybody about their individual research tasks and assigned costumes to people: a vet ranger for Maybeck, a Park Ranger for Willa and DeVine for Charlene. *Finn helped come up with the idea o putting the bat spy in The Bat Enclosure after Maybeck caught it. *Finn and Philby photocopied a page from Jez's Journal and was nearly caght by Security. *Finn stopped the argument between Amanda and Philby over the existence of Fairlies by telling him they'd organize it scientifically. *Finn believed Amanda when she said Jez was using the sound system tocommunicate with htem. He put Maybeck in his place before writing down all iof the attractions linked to Under The Sea. *He then went to Hollywood Studios and was chased by brooms who were also interested in The Voyage of The Little Mermaid. *After returning, he told Maybeck about his suspicions that Jez had escaped before going to The Maharajah Jungle Trek and searching for clues. They ended up finding an exact view of one of the images, convincing Maybeck that Jez could dream the future. *Finn then went to The Bat Enclosure where he provided a distraction so Charlene could get in. *After she got out, Finn understood Philby and Willa were in SBS. He then went to Camp Minnie Mickey where he contacted Wayne to get The Fob for him. He then got attacked by a lion and orangutans. He was only saved by Maybeck and his hosepipe. They then fled into the Lion King Pavilion where they scared the monkeys by going underneath the trampoline in the midddle and getting one of them trapped underneath a performer's weight. *Finn went to The Enterance and got The Fob from the Talking Trash Can. *He then went to Animal Kingdom Lodge with Maybeck and found the room Philby and Willa were in. After fighting monkeys, Finn and Maybeck got the just awakening Willa and Philby out. *Finn then went to The Wildlife Express Station and called Rob, Jez's friend, to get some clues. He then realised, with Willa's help, that the words Change Rob was an anagram for Chernabog. *Finn went to see what Amanda wanted and went backstage with her. He then found a clipping of a satelite photo and stole it. He then encountered Maleficent and scared her once she nearly killed Amanda. He forced her to save Amanda. *Finn next went to the updated AnimalCam and found out Jez was hidden in the Tiger Yards. *After Willa pointed out the trap door, Finn, Charlene and Amanda went to find another enterance. Finn did and Crossed Over to get through. There he found Jez and comforted her until the trap door opened, thanks to Philby. *Finn left the tunnel with Jez and distracted the monkeys and tigers as Jez made her getaway. Finn then nearly got killed before Philby disabled the DHIs and Finn only just managed to escape before Security appeared. *Finn met up with the others. He then told them of Jez's dream and that he was going to Expedition: Everest. *At Expedition Everest, Finn, Amanda and Jez encountered Maleficent rescue Chernabog from being a Yeti. He then attacked them and was swung around by Chernabog. He only just managed to escape and rescue a collapsed Amanda and a caring Jez by jumping aboard the rollercoaster. Finn then got down and realised that Maleficent and Chrnabog had gotton away. *A month later, Finn and the other DHIs searched The Firehouse but couldn't find him or The Stonecutter's Quill, there only hope of saving him. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game *Finn and Willa are seen in The Archives at Hollywod Studios to confront Maleficent, Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vil. He witnessed them steal The Journal before getting chased away by Hyenas. *Finn awoke and immediatley Crossed Over into Magic Kingdom. *When he awoke in Magic Kingdom, he found Wayne on the Walt Disney World Railroad. There, they discussed The Missing Jornal's Pinocchio Section before being atttacked by a fox and a cat. The two animals sped up the train before Finn managed toget rid of them. He then slowed the train down so it wouldn't crash and kill them. They then abandoned the train and discussed the Fantasia section of the journal behind Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor. *When Finn Crossed back Over, Finn found himself being poured alcahol and drugs down his throat by Greg Luwoski whilst Sally Ringswald held him down. Finn fought them off before his Mother came in and scared Luwoski away. Sally was unble to escape so was forced to tell them all she knew, including showing them a video on Youtube that was used to recruite new Green Eyes. She was then threatened by Mrs Whitman that if she didn't become The Kingdom Keepers Spy, she would call the police and tell them what had happened that night. *Finn later attended a KK Meeting at Magic Kingdom. He tried to come up with a plan to take out the green eyes before being scared by Willa about his memories of the Hyena Chase. He thought they went through a factory but Willa insited they just ran backstage at Hollywood Studios. He was then told by Wayne to go to Typhoon Lagoon. *At Typhoon Lagoon, Finn was chased by Rescue Dummies before Stitch saaved him. He then met Melanie at Boatworks. There, she told him to go into the middle of The Surf Pool on a surf board and wait and to let waves just go pass him. *When Finn was in the pool, two giant waves came at him. Then an even bigger one appeared and turned into King Triton. Triton told Finn that Wayne had requested that he kept an eye on The Keepers when they were on The Disney Dream. He also told Finn that that if he really needed help, to say into the water "Starfish wise. starfish cries." The meeting was going well until Finn offered something in return like Ursula's Neclklace. What he didn't know was that if you said Ursula's name, she was summoned to you. Automaicaly, a whirlpool formed underenath Finn that almost killed him whilst Ursula came and teased Triton. Finn managed to surf out of thwe whirlpool as Ursula left. She left a giant wave for them. Finn was thrown to shore where he found Amanda holding up the giant wave. He saw her getting weaker and riton helping her. As she lost strength, Finn kissed her and she got more energy. He managed to lead her away from the Surf Pool but the wave moved with them. Eventually, Amanda's strength gave way and the wave collapsed. Finn led Amanda to a doule tube and they surfed the wave to Typhoon Lagoon's Enterance. When they arrived, all of the water seemed to have never moved. *Finn left through the gates with Amanda and got into his car. Amanda discovered that Mrs Whitman had said they were safe from her now. She didn't actually see Ursula so how did she know Ursula was there? Then Finn and Amanda looked at her eyes and they were green. The two teenagers got out of the car and ran away. *That night, Finn slept at Dillard's house. He snuck out and went to Nash House and waited outside. When Amanda came out, they argued about who was at blame for Finn's Mother's Green Eyes and Amanda felt like they had broken up before even going out. *Finn boarded The Disney Dream and there was a problem with his key card. Eventually he got onboard but felt that his mother would try to get on board,and possibly achieve. *Finn and Philby then went to their staterooms before going to Deck 14's Radio Studio. There Finn had an interview with Wayne about The Missing Journal and found out that there was a copy of it in San Francisco. Whiste he was having an interview, Philby was setting up the device to locate the OTs DHI Server. *Finn next took part in The Sail-Away Celebration where he was meant to fight Jack Sparrow before being replaced by his DHI. However, the Pirates seemed to be real and almost killed Finn is Dillard hadn't appeared and stopped Finn from falling onto a bladwe *Finn was present at the opening of The Vibe and met Storey Ming for the first time. *He later met Wayne's Contact at Buena Vista Theatre and it turned out to be Storey. She told him that Lifeboats 57 and 12 were having a test that night and it was suspicious. *That night, Finn Crossed-Over and went to get onto Lifeboat 57 with Charlene. There, they were chased by Hyenas before successfully getting onto the Lifeboat and hiding before some Cast Members took it for a test. *As they arrived on Castaway Cay, Finn and Charlene met up with Willa and Maybeck in Lifeboat 12. Te then went to the Massage Cabanas, where the Cast Members had gone. Finn lifted up Charlene so she could see into the window and saw Tia Dalma. *Then The Cast Members left the Cabana and the island, leaving the four DHIs stranded. They decided to swim back to The Disney Dream but was attacked by Needlefish on the way. Luckilly, he recieved help from King Triton's Flying Fish- thanks to Finn saying the code. The fish protected The Keepers as they swam back to The Dream. *The nexrt day, inn was on Castaway Cay and heard some Photographers talk about how one of the kids in a picture was pixelated, leaving Finn to think it was a DHI. He then asked The Photographers and they gave him a descripton of the pixelated boy, making Finn aware of who it was. *Finn met Storey at The Stingray Lagoon and told her about the night before. She told him that the timetable had changed for the day and for the first time in Disney Cruise Line History, the guests would stay for longer on the island and would have a Beach Blanket BBQ and have fireworks from the ship. She then offered to do more then listen for rumours. Finn replied by asking her to see if there were any rooms onboard The Dream that had a Do Not Disturb Sign on it and didn't want any Comission Calls that had a boy checked in, thinking Luwoski was in one of them so he could be a DHI. *Finn met up with Philby and got the Wave Phones from him. Finn then told Philby about what Storey was doing and Philby left, saying he had to do something. Finn then was met by Sally Ringswald. She told him something was happening that night and she would still be The KKs Spy, giving the suggestion that she didn't know about Mrs Whitman being a Green Eye. Finn was meant to meet up with the other KKs but none of the others showed up. *Finn later met up with Maybeck to discuss the missing girls and the gas pump discovery. *He then went to the photo shop onboard The Dream and bought the picture of Luwoski. *Next, Finn met up with Philby and Maybeck and decided their plan of action for the nect couple of hours before taking part in The Beach Blanket Barbeque. *He then went to Tia Dalma's cabana and fought Jafar's Staff. After tying the snake around a post, Finn overheard Tia Dalma talking to Jafar. When Jafar left, Finn hid and was chased away by Jafar's Staff. *Finn returned when he saw some Cast Members entering the hut. There, they were hypnotized by Tia Dalma. When Finn turned around, he saw Maleficent and they started to have a war of words. *Finn led Maleficent to the beach and managed to say the code. Some cras attacked Maleficent and nearly killed her before she turned into a crow and flew away, leaving The Missing Journal behind. *Finn was then met by Charlene, who kissed him before being sent to Philby whilst Finn studied the journal briefly. *Later, Finn boarded the ship and wasfollowed by two Cast Members. Then a girl hugged Finn so the Cast Members couldn't get to Finn before she told Finn he was right not to trust them. *When Finn arrived at his room, he found a note, in riddle form, with a keycard. He found out he had to go to 8-1-6 and found Storey in there. She told him about how the box was probabaly in Walt Disney Theatre as it was so big. *When Finn left, he went along Deck 8 and was confronted by his Mother. She distracted him as Maleficent snuck up behind him and threw a ball of fire at him. He ducked but the ball hit Mrs Whitman, making her eyes flicker between blue and green. She was out of her spell for a bit and told Finn to run before her eyes went back to green and she became evil again. *Finn wnet to The Vibe to meet Storey. After successfully getting past Luwoski, thanks to Dillard, he managed to speak to her. However, he mistook what she said and believed she was going to replace him, causing them to argue. This caught unwanted attention from others including Luwoski. Finn thought Luwoski and ran off with Storey, into the paths of two Pirates. Luckilly Philby turned cut the power in the club and, due to everyone being evacuated, Finn and Storey managed to get away from The Pirates and hid behind a couch. *That night, all of The KKs and Jess and Amanda and Storey had ameeting about what was in the box. They realised it had to be Chernabog ut why, they couldn't figure out. Also, Philby told them that in the Security Office, there was a note aksing if VQ was authorised and Philby told them VQ was Tia Dalma and she probabaly wasn't authorised. *The next day, the five Keepers went to The Walt Disney Theatre for a DHI Event. However, Maleficent appeared and the kids were trapped in a net before being pushed below the stage by Pirates. There, the Pirates attacked the kds and stabbed Charlene in the shoulder. Eventually they escaped the net and fought The Pirates and two CTDs . After defeating them, The crate containing Chernabog fell and broke apart, allowing Chernabog to escape. The kids then left and fled the place before getting to the safety of their staterooms. *Finn Crossed-Over with Willa and went to search the Gallies for The OT Server and Maleficent as they found part of Maleficent's cape there. Unfortunately it was a trap and the two were attacked by doughboys. Luckilly Willa came up with a plan and they ended up burning the doughboys before escaping to The Engineering Room. *After enetering the room, Finn found The OT Server and Tia Dalma, thanks to Philby, and took the hard drive from it. He then escaped The Vodoo Queen's Powers by becoming a full DHI. He eventually grabbed her by the throat and made her release his Mother. After dropping her, he and Willa ran off. *The two were then chased by Hyenas. Willa and Finn gained a slight lead when Maybeck held a piece of furniture across a door to block it but The Hyenas soon caught back up. Then Finn told Willa to jump off the side of the ship, which they did. Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Appearences Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Male Characters